maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory
ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory '''is the 24th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 24th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''ArTHOR: ArTHOR is a vain and spoiled god who is sent to earth to get a job. The Big Fang Theory: Edward and Jacob are re-imagined as nerds on a sitcom. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor anounces that Ashton Kutcher gets tricked for being on the Two and a Half Men show. #Opening Scene #[[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']] (Movie Parody of Arthur and Thor) #Animated Marginals segment #Beachball freezes during a game and must reboot (Computer Parody of Microsoft Windows) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Hulked on Phonics (Reading Parody of Hooked on Phonics ''/ Spoof on Hulk) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Behind the Teacher's Back - Part 1: Ninja fires spitball at the teacher, and blames the boy sitting beside him. #MAD's Rejected Video Games (Rejected segment) #Yu-Gi-Bear! (Spoof on Yogi Bear / TV Parody of ''Yu-Gi-Oh!) (Ad Parodies segment) #Hand Disguised as a Sock Puppet (Live Action Segment) #Behind the Teacher's Back - Part 2: Batman throws a Batarang at the teacher, and blames the same boy as Part 1. (Spoof on Batman) #Spy vs. Spy - Slingshot (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Recycled Bottle into a Unicycle (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Alvin and the Monks (TV Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Behind the Teacher's Back - Part 3: Teacher gets zapped by an alien, and the boy gets fed up and goes to the principal's office himself. #[[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']] (TV Parody of the Big Bang Theory ''/ Movie Parody of ''Twilight) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from ArTHOR) MAD ran out of budget for cameo after credits (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second episode with a recurring sketch, the second time Yogi Bear gets spoofed, and The Big Fang Theory is the second parody to spoof Twilight. *This is the seventh appearance of the Rejected segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *#[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *#[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *#[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *In ArTHOR, it showed Rango, Mario, and Donkey Kong. It also parodied the Donkey Kong game. *In The Big Fang Theory, it parodied Astro from the Jetsons and Scooby-Doo. It also showed Bart Simpson writing on the chalkboard and a parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid is on another chalkboard. *Ashton Kutcher was mentioned in MAD News, ArTHOR, and The Big Fang Theory. *The book in Spy vs. Spy, "Revenge," says that it's written by Prohias. This is based on Spy vs. Spy's first creator, Antonio Prohías. *In Bottle into Unicycle, the guy that is on the unicycle in the sketch is also in the MAD Intro theme. Voices *Chris Cox - Edward Cullen, Alvin and the Monks Announcer, and Alan *Hugh Davidson - Phil Coulson, Male Beach Ball Teen, Bruce Banner, and Blogger *Mikey Day - Jacob Black, Captain America, and Ranger Smith *Grey DeLisle - Jane Foster, Lara Croft, and Beyoncé *Rachel Ramras - Bella Swan, Female Beach Ball Teen, and Tammy *Kevin Shinick - ArTHOR, Hulk, Ashton Kutcher, Boy in class, Yogi Bear, Waiter, Dave Seville, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Rango, Teacher, and Rejected Video Games Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Odin, Ric Flair, Kayne West, Iron Beast, and Yu-Gi-Bear! Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes